SIESTA
by nakashima eru
Summary: SIESTA. Mereka berdua hanya tidur siang bersama.


**SIESTA**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K+**

 **Drama, Friendship**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi.

Hening.

Hanya hembusan angin dan cicitan burung dari kejauhan yang menjadi latar belakang suara bagi persembunyian kecil nan damai yang hampir setiap hari dikunjungi pemuda berambut merah dengan manik emas berkilat yang sayangnya terturup rapat. Membebaskan alam bawah sadar, membiarkan mimpi terlepas, membaur sepenuhnya dengan alam tanpa membiarkan satupun dengkuran terdengar.

Tidur damai di waktu pelajaran telah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dilepaskan. Santai di tengah perjuangan keras para kawan telah menjadi kegemaran yang sulit dihilangkan.

Namun demikian ia selalu menikmati ketenangan yang ia ciptakan tanpa mempedulikan kedengkian para kawan akan dirinya yang terlihat mudah meraih impian tanpa perjuangan. Karena hanya dirinya yang tahu akan perjuangan belajar mati-matian yang ia lakukan bahkan di akhir pekan.

Hamparan empuk rumput hijau yang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya terasa begitu nyaman. Melindungi punggungnya yang masih bertumbuh dari sentuhan ujung kerikil tajam.

Bukan di _suit room_ hotel bintang lima memang, hanya sudut tersembunyi halaman belakang sekolah yang kebetulan tidak mudah dilihat jika tidak memfokuskan mata akibat pepohonan yang tumbuh saling silang.

Tapi pemuda rambut merah itu sangat menikmati istana sederhananya bak bayi yang tidur nyaman di pangkuan ibunya.

"…ma."

"Karma."

Sayup-sayup suara lembut namun tegas menariknya keluar meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya.

Emas bertemu emas. Namun sepasang manik emas yang satunya terlihat lebih redup. Wajah khas bangun tidur Karma menatap linglung wajah penuh semangat sang ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma.

Beberapa kedipan yang mengiringi pengumpulan nyawa si bangun tidur mengiringi sambutan senyum hangat bak matahari pagi oleh si pembangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Karma."

Isogai dengan sabar membantu Karma mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"…." Namun Karma masih enggan untuk menjawabnya.

"Syukurlah aku sudah berhasil menemukan tempat yang kau gunakan untuk bolos. Akan kulaporkan pada Karasuma-sensei sehingga dia akan mengecek tempat ini setiap hari dan kau tidak akan bolos lagi." Kata-kata Isogai kejam memang, membuat si murid paling pintar di kelas tersebut mengernyitkan dahi. Namun Isogai tidak mempedulikan reaksi Karma tersebut dan hendak meninggalkan tempat.

"Tunggu!" sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan Isogai dengan penuh tekanan.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Ng? Ada apa?" isogai bertanya dengan nada biasa, namun dijawab dengan _death glare_ oleh Karma.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk berkelahi denganmu, Karma." Isogai tetap memasang wajah _angelic_ -nya tapi diam-diam juga memasang pertahanan.

"Jangan terlalu kaku dalam menjalani hidupmu, tuan _ikemen_." Dengan sekejap kilatan kejam di mata Karma berubah jadi tatapan teduh ramah hingga membuat manik emasnya hilang tertutup kelopak mata yang melengkung diiringi senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi.

"Aku memang kaku karena aku harus berusaha keras terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Bukan seperti dirimu yang serba mudah mendapatkan—"

 _GRAB_

Hanya dengan sekali gerakan Karma sudah berhasil memojokkan posisi Isogai. Posisi layaknya anak ayam sedang diterkam musang membuat sang ketua kelas keringat dingin bercampur gelisah dan sedikit ketakutan karena Karma saat itu juga mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah kepalan dan terlihat siap melepaskan pukulan.

Satu kali menelan ludah telah Isogai lakukan dan ia sudah pasrah mengikhlaskan pipi kirinya sebagai area pendaratan tinju teman sekelas paling bandelnya tersebut.

"Bah—bahahahaha!" Karma tertawa lepas dengan keras berhasil membuat Isogai linglung menghadapi teman yang kini tepat di atasnya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau gemetar, ketua. Aku tidak mungkin menghajarmu." Karma berbicara dengan nada khasnya yang sedikit kekanakan. Ia pun pindah dari atas Isogai ganti berbaring santai di samping temannya itu.

"…." Sang ketua kelas masih bingung.

"Karena aku menghormatimu." Kalimat penutup Karma tersebut berhasil melenyapkan kebingungan Isogai. Sang ketua kelas terlihat lebih tenang dan mengubah posisi berbaringnya lebih santai di atas rerumputan, meniru Karma.

"Maaf, Karma. Kurasa aku salah dalam menilaimu. Kau pasti belajar sungguh-sungguh selama ini." Isogai berkata sambil mulai menutup mata.

"E-eh! Bukannya aku belajar dengan giat, tapi aku memang belajar." sepertinya Karma sedikit malu atas pengakuan dari Isogai.

"Iya, iya." Isogai mengiyakan saja dalihan Karma sambil tetap menutup mata.

"…." Hening dari Karma.

"…." Hening pula dari Isogai.

"Kurasa sekarang Koro-sensei sudah siap dengan pelajaran matematikanya." Karma mencoba memecah keheningan disamping juga niat mengusir Isogai secara halus dari area favorit tidur siangnya.

"Kau tahu Karma, sebenarnya aku sangat kelelahan dengan segala kerja kerasku. Dan sepertinya aku sekali-kali ingin membolos sepertimu." Gumam Isogai sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

"Ng, kalau begitu tidur saja di sini sampai waktu pulang." Karma menyeringai dengan menutup mata lalu menyusul Isogai dalam lelapnya.

 **-O0O-**

" _Kenapa Isogai tidak juga kembali? Apa mungkin_ _—_ _ah, tidak mungkin anak teladan seperti dia bolos sekolah."_

Koro-sensei tampak resah dan gelisah di tengah-tengah mengajar matematika.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **A/N:** Karakter Karma rumit ya di sini? Maaf. Hehe


End file.
